


comfort

by tokyobivouac



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Joygi - Freeform, if youve already read this in aff just wanna say thanks, we need more joygi in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyobivouac/pseuds/tokyobivouac
Summary: seulgi thinks joy has been acting weird.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> originally from aff, just wanted to put this here as well lol  
> 

It’s a typical Friday night.

They’re all in the dorm now, having their movie night to release all the stress built up the past week.

Everyone seems to be watching the movie intently except for one person.

Seulgi keeps rummaging through the couch and under the blankets, in search of a particular thing. Her eyebrows creased, heartbeat racing. Where the hell is her phone?

Wendy who notices it halfway through a handful of popcorn stops her tracks and asks, “is anything wrong, Seul?”

Seulgi composes herself, “umm, yeah.. just can’t find my phone,”

“Your phone?”

“Yes, I swear I had it right here five minutes ago,” Seulgi explains, her finger pointing to her side.

“Maybe someone took it,” Irene says with her eyes fixed to the TV screen.

“Want me to ring it?” Wendy suggests.

Seulgi simply nods.

Wendy unlocks her phone and touched the ‘contacts’ icon, sliding her thumb and stops at Seulgi’s name. She presses the ‘call’ button.

Seulgi waits patiently, her heart still racing. Not hearing her ringtone would mean her phone is legit lost and that thought alone gives her major anxiety although she doesn’t show it much.  
“Hear anything?” Irene finally turns to look at them now since there isn’t much going on in the movie anyway.

“Wait.. I think I hear something,” Seulgi tries her best to listen to any hint of the sound of her ringtone.

She stands up, making her way to the source of sound. It’s definitely not coming from the living room, that’s for sure. So she walks to the direction that leads to their rooms.

There are three rooms, each located in the middle, left and right. Seulgi confirms the sound is coming from the room in the left. And that’s Joy and Yeri’s shared room. She also sees that the door isn’t closed shut, so she pushes the door open slightly.

“There it is,” Seulgi’s says to no one in particular.

On the bed is her phone, which is also on top of Joy. She has no idea how that happened and when the hell Joy took her phone. She shakes her head in disbelief at the scene in front of her.

What stops her from actually getting into the room and retrieving her phone is that Joy is currently asleep, her breaths steady.

Seulgi just smiles and closes the door shut.

* * *

Her eyes flutter open.

She realizes where she’s at, checks her surroundings. She looks over at the clock on her bedside table. It reads 9:05AM.

She absentmindedly searches for her phone until she remembers that it’s not with her. She shakes her head slightly, Park Sooyoung, she says in her mind.

She goes out to the living room and sees that Irene and Wendy are already preparing breakfast. She turns on the TV and crashes the couch. Five minutes later, she hears the creak of a door opening.

Joy’s feet are practically sliding on the floor now, indicating that she’s probably still half asleep. She finds her target, Seulgi, and leans into her on the couch.

Seulgi chuckles as she feels the body contact, “what’s up with you today?” she holds up her hand to lightly pat on the younger’s head.

“So.. sleepy..” is all Joy responds.

“You still have my phone, don’t you?” Seulgi asks, eyes fixed on the TV screen.

“Hmm.”

“What were you doing with it anyway?”

Joy lets her head fall to Seulgi’s lap, “I wanted to look at the pictures you took of me,”

“You could’ve just asked me to send it to your phone,”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Seulgi smiles and looks down at Joy, “next time, ask for my permission first,”

Joy laughs, “when have I ever done that?”

Seulgi’s eyes are forming crescents now, “well you should start doing it soon,”

Joy bites her lip and closes her eyes, “okay..”

“I have one more thing to say,”

She opens her eyes just enough for her to see the older’s face, “what is it?”

“Good morning.”

* * *

“I’m literally gonna die.”

“Don’t be silly now. Let’s start from the chorus again,”

“You’re torturing me!” Joy exclaims, beads of sweat dripping down her neck.

Seulgi tries her hardest to resist looking at that direction. It isn’t any different with her either as her shirt seems drenched with sweat. She’s going to have to hit the showers as soon they go home. “You’re overreacting,”

“Okay maybe I am.. but I’m literally gonna die,”

“If you don’t get this right soon, it’s gonna be harder for our team,” Seulgi says seriously. She isn’t wrong, though. Their comeback is happening in about 3 weeks, more or less. They’re well aware that they’re running out of time.

Witnessing how serious Seulgi is about their current situation, Joy stops messing around and fixes her composure. She nods eagerly, moving strands of her hair to the side of her face. They’re all wet and sticky now but she ignores it like she always does. “Okay, okay.”

Seulgi turns to look at the mirror and she’s met with the face of a very determined Joy. She’s satisfied. She takes a deep breath. “From the chorus, one, two..”

* * *

Seulgi is known to be slow.

As much as she hates to admit it, she believes it’s a fact.

But no matter how slow she thinks she is, she’s actually sure that she’s not imagining things.

Joy has been extra clingy to her for the past week.

It’s always the same routine every morning. Seulgi wakes up first, crashes the couch with the TV on, Joy comes out from her room minutes later and joins, the younger’s head fixed on her lap.

When they go out, even to the convenience store which is like five minutes away, Joy would hook her arms with hers, intertwine their fingers together, play around with her palms.

Seulgi would be in her shared room with Wendy alone, since the latter sleeps at the leader’s room often. She doesn’t mind, though. She likes having some time to herself once in a while. But somehow Joy would always come in before midnight in her pajamas. Seulgi approves of her cute pajamas and she doesn’t mind Joy visiting her but it’s occurred almost every night. She starts to feel suspicious.

This is the third time Joy has done it. The tall girl is lying down next to her, scrolling through something on her phone. Seulgi is itching to ask as she looks at her quietly but she doesn’t have the heart to. She’s afraid the harmless question would hurt the girl.

So ultimately she never did, and watches as Joy falls asleep first every night. And she’ll be the one to pull up the blanket over them and turn off the lights.

* * *

It’s their day off from practice and Seulgi is zoning out (like she occasionally does).

Wendy notices, “you okay?” she asks with her voice coated in concern.

Seulgi snaps out from her trance, “huh? Oh, yeah, I’m okay,”

Wendy smiles, “Okay. I think Joohyun unnie called me-“

“Wait,” Seulgi stops Wendy from leaving.

Wendy is surprised but sits back down nonetheless, “yeah?”

“Actually.. I’m not really okay,” Seulgi confesses. Her eyebrows furrowed as her lips are pulled out in an adorable pout.

“What’s wrong?”

“Have you noticed that.. Joy’s acting weird lately?”

“Sooyoung? Weird?” Wendy is confused, “she seems fine, though?”

Seulgi quickly shakes her head, “yeah she is, I mean, it’s just to me that she’s been holding my hand a lot and she plays with my palms and she sleeps in our room now? It’s been going on for about four nights now and I wanted to ask her why but I just didn’t have the heart to,” Seulgi says out loud in one breath. It feels like she just ran a marathon.

Wendy blinks once, twice. Trying to decipher everything that has left her best friend’s mouth.

“Seungwan?”

“Maybe she’s just nervous?”

Seulgi is puzzled, “nervous? About what?”

“Wait, you didn’t know?”

“Know what?” Seulgi’s heartbeats are lowkey racing right now.

“The first day of her drama filming is tomorrow,” Wendy reveals. She scratches her head, “I thought everyone knew..”

Seulgi freezes.

And then it all makes sense.

* * *

It’s the night before the first day of Joy’s drama filming. It’s 11:55PM and she’s not in Seulgi’s room.

Seulgi doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s been waiting. She’s been waiting patiently. There’s three minutes left before the clock strikes midnight and she finds it unusual how Joy still hasn’t entered her room.

She wonders if the younger one has decided to not sleep in her room tonight. Or if she’s too busy memorizing her lines to notice that its almost midnight. Or if she’s made up her mind to sleep early. Or if she’s too nervous for tomorrow. Or if she just doesn’t want to sleep with Seulgi anymore.

Seulgi ruffles her hair in frustration and groans for even thinking about the last thought. It sounds ridiculous, but somewhere at the back of her mind, something is saying that it might be true. And it truthfully makes her sad. But she also wants to slam her head against the wall. So she doesn’t really know which feeling is worse to be frank.

(Imagine a cute lost puppy wandering around because it can’t find its owner. That’s what Seulgi looks like right now)

She wants to distract herself. So she takes out her phone. She taps the planner icon to look at their schedules for the rest of the month. Her thumb stopped at tomorrow’s date. There’s a green heart emoticon. This must’ve been the younger’s doing while she still had her phone, she thought. Seulgi chuckles to no one in particular. Her thumb is still hovering above the little cute emoticon. Eventually, curiosity got the best of her so she taps it to look at the description.

5AM. Leave for Drama Filming.

Seulgi sighs. That’s really early for someone like Joy. She wonders if the girl could actually wake up on time.

Then, she has an idea.

* * *

The alarm ringtone coming from her phone wakes her up with a start.

It’s so early, though?

And then she realizes.

It’s 5:05AM and now she hates herself for not waking up on time. She pushes her blanket away and gets up to her feet.

She quickly opens the door to her room to see the one she’s looking for already wearing her shoes to go out.

“Sooyoung-ah!”

Joy turns around in shock, “Seulgi unnie? Why are you awake?”

Seulgi knows it’s too early and she probably looks like shit but she doesn’t really want to think about that right now.

“Unnie, I have to go now. I’m already kind of late,”

“Wait,” Seulgi’s hands reaches for the younger’s arm.

It catches Joy by surprise. Seulgi sees right through the expression on her face. But she wants to keep going.

“You’ll do great today,” she says with a smile, her voice sounding all soft and sweet.

Joy tries really hard to ignore the warmness she feels on her cheeks.

But she doesn’t try to hide the smile creeping on her face.

“Thanks, unnie.”

* * *

It’s Joy’s fifth day of her drama filming.

Seulgi learned her lesson and wakes up at 4:30AM now. She prepares a small meal for Joy before the latter leaves for work. Joy notices the sudden change but she never questions it. And she’s pretty sure Seulgi’s glad she doesn’t.

However, Joy feels like the older one’s kind of doing too much for her. She feels like a burden. She knows she’s not showing much gratitude. She feels that she doesn’t deserve this. She doesn’t deserve Seulgi unnie.

“You’ll do well today too,” Seulgi assures her by the door frame as she puts on her shoes.

Joy avoids eye contact, “you say that every morning,”

Seulgi touches her chin, which catches her off guard, so that she would look at her.

“And I mean it, okay? I trust that you’ll do great so you don’t have to worry too much about messing up your lines or not doing your character justice,”

Joy is astonished. How did Seulgi possibly know that? How did she guess her worries right?

“You got the role for a reason.” Seulgi continues.

Joy flashes a small smile.

Before leaning in to give Seulgi a quick peck on her cheek.

Seulgi is frozen as she sees the younger girl putting on her jacket and closing the door without looking back.

* * *

“Now you have to go up to him with that fierce look in your eyes,” Seulgi explains.

“Fierce look?” Joy asks in amusement.

“Yeah like you’re about to eat him or something, I don’t know. That’s what it says here in the script,”

Joy is laughing, her hand over her stomach, “okay. And then?”

Seulgi grins. She likes seeing Joy laugh her heart out. She knows how tired Joy must be feeling these days. So witnessing this view before her makes her happy.

Her smile slowly fades as she reads the next line of the script in her mind.

Joy realizes this instantly, “unnie? What’s wrong? What does it say?” she sits up to take a peek at the script in Seulgi’s hands.

Seulgi pulls the script away, “n- nothing. It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Joy frowns, “you’re lying. You’re not okay, let me see!” she demands.

Seulgi sighs as she surrenders. She gives the script to Joy and pushes herself out of the bed, getting ready to leave.

“Where are you going?”

Seulgi gives out a forced smile, “I’m gonna get some water and then sleep. You should get some sleep too. I’ll see you later in the morning,” she says without hesitation before reaching for the door.

Joy feels very confused so she takes the script to read her next line.

Except that there isn’t any line, just that she would have to kiss the main lead instead.

Joy realizes and drops the script to the bed, her eyes lingering to the now closed door of her room.

* * *

“Seulgi unnie,”

The said person finally stirs from her slumber, letting out a soft and whiny groan in the process.

“Seulgi unnie, wake up,”

Seulgi flutters her eyes open and is surprised to see her surrounding still dark and gloomy. She reaches for the small lamp on the bedside table and doesn’t expect to see Joy looking at her, already dressed up.

“Sooyoung? What are you doing in here? What time is it?” she frantically looks for her phone to check the time but is stopped by Joy.

“it’s 4:15AM and I have to go now.. I need to leave extra early today,” Joy explains.

Seulgi nods slowly. She’s actually still feeling a bit drowsy and it seems obvious to Joy, but she doesn’t want the latter to know.

Joy giggles softly at the cute act. She sits down next to Seulgi and moves closer until their knees are touching.

“Seulgi unnie,”

“Hmm?”

“Aren’t you gonna say something to me now?”

Seulgi’s eyebrows are furrowed, “say something? Say what?”

Joy simply rolled her eyes, “say what you always say to me,” she’s starting to whine by now, judging by the sound of her voice.

“Well.. I hope you won’t do well today,” Seulgi says matter-of-factly.

Joy is taken aback, “what? Why not?”

Seulgi shoots a deadly glare, “are you looking forward to your kiss scene?”

Joy becomes speechless, “I- I.. I mean..”

Seulgi doesn’t say anything in return when she sees the younger girl struggling to find the right words to say. She then somehow still shows off a small smile. It looks bittersweet. Or maybe Joy is just hallucinating. So she reaches for Seulgi’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Seulgi’s thumb instinctively rubs the back of her hand.

It’s such a simple, thoughtless gesture for Joy. But she knows in her heart that she’ll remember it for days. She can feel the love and affection and it makes her heart race. She isn’t used to feeling this way. She’s never felt this way.

“I was joking,” Seulgi finally speaks, “I hope you’ll do just as well today too,” she makes eye contact with Joy as her eyes are glimmering, filled with sincerity.

Joy doesn’t really know what to respond. She can’t even think straight right now. In the end, she pulls Seulgi into a hug. Her arms wrapped around the older girl’s neck. She inhales the smell of Seulgi’s hair mixed with her perfume. She feels their steady breathing. It calms her. Seulgi calms her.

She doesn’t pull away completely before she turns her head slightly to give Seulgi a kiss on her cheek. She gasps a bit when she sees the mark of her lipstick on Seulgi’s cheeks. She tries to wipe it off but Seulgi stops her.

The older girl laughs it away, “looks like I’m not gonna wash my face today,”

Joy places her palm on seulgi’s cheek, patting it lightly. “I’ll think of you,”

“Hmm?”

“When I kiss him, I’ll think of you.”

* * *

It’s almost 11PM when Seulgi hears the sound of their dorm door opening. She peeks at it quickly, expecting the person she’s been waiting for.

Joy comes in with a long, exhausted sigh. She takes off her shoes before saying, “I’m home!”

Seulgi immediately stands up to greet her.

But she was met with a bear hug instead.

“I missed you unnie,” Joy confesses with her voice muffled in Seulgi’s hair.

Seulgi flashes a grin although she knows Joy won’t be able to see it, “I missed you too,” wrapping her arms tighter around the younger girl’s waist. “How was it?”

Joy pulls away enough to look at Seulgi, “how was what?”

“The drama filming,”

“Oh, it went great.”

“What went great?”

Joy feels confused now, “the drama filming? Isn’t that what you asked?”

Seulgi seems troubled. Her ears are starting to get redder by the second. “N- no, what I meant was.. um..” she scratches the back of her neck, thinking of the right words to say.

Joy smirks, “it went fine, unnie.”

Seulgi is straight up blushing now, “t- that’s good then..”

“Are we alone?” Joy asks out of the blue.

“Oh, um, Joohyun unnie went out to the grocery store. Seungwan’s meeting her high school friend who came here for a vacation. Yerim.. she’s probably out with Saeron again, I think? I mean she said they wanted to try out this new café at-“

“Can I kiss you?”

Seulgi blinks once, twice. Was she hearing things?

“Am I hearing things?”

Joy chuckles, leaning closer to the older girl, “no.. you heard me loud and clear,”

Seulgi’s breath hitched. She gulps. She’s aware of the fact that this is the closest they’ve been. Ever. Her eyes accidentally fall to the younger girl’s lips and that’s it. That’s all it takes.

Joy wastes no time as she gently cups the older girl’s cheeks and leans closer until their lips finally touched.

It turns out to be an innocent kiss. Both of their faces flushing red in the process.

Seulgi pulls away too soon, “I- I didn’t even say yes,”

Joy smiles as she looks down to her feet, embarrassed. She knows her face is probably red as hell and her heart is beating like crazy. This is beyond different compared to when she filmed the kissing scene earlier.

“You’re right unnie, I’m sorry,” she pouts.

“Ah, you’re making me weak in the knees and that’s really unfair,”

Joy looks up instantly, “I do?”

Seulgi knows there’s no use in hiding her feelings anymore, “of course,”

“Can I kiss you again, then?”

Seulgi lets out a hearty laugh,

“Of course.”

* * *

“Okay, so for this scene you need to look really angry,”

Joy laughs in amusement, “angry?”

Seulgi nods eagerly as she reads the script again, “yeah. Like that time Yerim stole your favourite earphones,” she chuckles to herself at the memory, “you were so scary,”

“I was?”

“Yeah. That was the first time I’ve seen you that way. Since that day, I told myself to never take things without your permission,”

“Yet here I am, always snatching your phone away whenever I have the chance,” Joy mutters while flipping her hair jokingly.

Seulgi smiles, “that’s okay. I don’t mind at all,” she flips to the next page of the script, “well it looks like you won’t have to act angry for long,”

“Why?”

“Turns out he says something sweet, about how he did everything for your character and all that sappy stuff. Then.. “

“And then?”

Seulgi continues reading, “and then your character walks closer to him,”

“Mmhmm,” Joy hums as she moves closer to Seulgi, following what the script says.

“You wrap your arms around his neck,”

Joy wraps her arms around Seulgi’s neck.

“And you start kissing him,” Seulgi reads before facing the younger girl whose face is inches apart from hers. She sets the script down to the bed as she feels her lips being occupied.

Their kisses are much, much more different now. Joy likes to nibble on the older girl’s lip, she does it every chance she gets (which is all the time) and Seulgi enjoys it. She would snicker whenever she’s reminded of their first kiss. It was so innocent and child-like. Now, their kisses are nothing like that.

Joy’s lips traces along her jaw as she closes her eyes, feeling the sensation of it all. Joy continues down to her chin and lower to her neck.

She feels Joy pull away to catch a few breaths in between kisses.

“I’d much rather kiss you,” Joy says as she reaches for Seulgi’s lips to kiss her again. And again. And again.

Seulgi pulls away at the only chance she has, “I thought so too,” she concludes.


End file.
